<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing In The Stars (Preview) by Amunet_RadiDoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064680">Dancing In The Stars (Preview)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amunet_RadiDoe/pseuds/Amunet_RadiDoe'>Amunet_RadiDoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silent Wings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, Possessive Behavior, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:56:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amunet_RadiDoe/pseuds/Amunet_RadiDoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sneak peek of an up and coming story of a predator, and some rather daring prey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silent Wings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2226522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleRoseK/gifts">PurpleRoseK</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright so this is dedicated to the one person who voted, and PurpleRoseK If you are reading this, I plan to make you a character in the book, but if you already have an OC in mind or any preferences that you have on how you want me to make it, don't hesitate to let me know through email or comments. Anyways here is a sneak peak of one of my up and coming stories! More notes after, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bright lights and loud noises from the bustling city beneath her was a welcomed distraction from the long couple of days the young owl demon had. Vox had INSISTED that she flew all the way to the SIXTH RING OF HELL, which was a three day long flight without stopping, just to go and "make an example" out of one of the demons that got a few shipments confused.</p><p>Her wings her sore from the long flight but the slight updraft from the crowded city felt nice despite the smaug. She could feel a small amount of blood trickling from a wound on her aching shoulder, which she planned to complain to Vox about when she got back. Although she was content to let it wait as her golden eyes, scanned over the city, her white wings not making a sound as the white faded to green, then blue, and ended in purple in an ombre on the tips of her vast, silent wings. She steadily tipped her wings up to help catch the updraft as she soared higher above the tops of the sky scrapers that littered the city.</p><p>She carefully removed the braid from her long wavy hair, the color of which, matched the tri-colored tips of her wings perfectly, as she allowed the wind to comb through it. Flying never ceased to calm her down, although there was something else she enjoyed in both her life, and her death. She adored the slight rush she got when her body moved to beat of a song. How her heartbeat always seemed to speed up or slow down to match the rhythm, and how the vibrations always flowed through her veins.</p><p>As she flew, a gentle rhythm filled her ears. It was a slow, sad, and soothing tune, gently flowing from a trumpet player on a nearby balcony. The song gently began cause her muscles to relax as she drifted on the air, the tri-colored tips of her wings almost seeming to grow slightly brighter with each passing second.</p><p>Her wings tilted up and down and left and right, as she allowed her body to move with the gentle tune of the trumpet. Each movement led perfectly into the next as she made slow loops and spins in the deep dark red cloudless night sky of hell. Other then the blood red stars and the small white orb of heaven in the distance, nothing ever filled the night sky around the city. Comets were rarely ever seen, and nebulas or the milky way could only be seen if there was a blackout or in one of the far less populated rings, which were far from pride city.</p><p>However, there was one particular anomaly that she adored above all. Bright and glorious flames of greens and blues and purples like no other that danced in the night skies of hell. She could feel herself getting more and more lost in the soulful music, her heartbeat slowing as she could feel the music pump through her veins.</p><p>Life in hell was not an easy thing to adjust to, and it never would be, not for the rest of eternity. Yet it was the moments like this that kept her going, she was able to temporarily let her troubles go, as she steadily closed her eyes and allowed herself to be lost to the music.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>A dark amber liquid was gently swirled around in a crystal glass cup within the clutches of a tall figure clad in red. His blood red eyes scanned over the words of the newspaper, as his lanky form leaned back it to the deep red armchair with one leg crossed casually over the other. A slow jazz being played on a nearby radio filled the room, which was accompanied by static that seemed to resonate from the figure as he quietly hummed along.</p><p>The occasional honking from a car or scream outside his radio tower caused the deer like ears atop his head to swivel towards the noise, only for them to turn forward once again once the noise faded off. An everlasting grin rested on his face as he read about a massacre at one of his rival Vox's loading docks roughly three days ago, with the killer yet to be found. A low chuckle escaped his throat, he knew for a fact that no one was actually looking for a killer, it was hell after all, things like this happened all the time. Vox more than likely already had replacements cleaning up the mess. Although he would admit he was impressed by the gruesome seen in the papers which undoubtedly didn't do the scene any justice.</p><p>As the red clad demon continued to read, he caught a flicker of light out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to be met with an uncharacteristically familiar sight. The bright greens, blues, and purples of the Aurora Borealis danced far off within the borders of his rival's territory. Such a display use to be considered impossible to see within Pride City, and was still extremely rare in all the other circles, and yet there they were, dancing to an unheard tune.</p><p>They had first began appearing just a month or two after a comet had landed in Wonderland, and had continued to show up on a nightly basis for the past four years. Every now and again they would disappear for a notable period of time ranging from anywhere between a week and (far more rarely)a month. It was no different this time since it had been roughly a week since he had last seen them. There was the occasional night where they wouldn't appear but would be back again by the next night.</p><p>It didn't seem to have a pattern or schedule, it was almost as if it choose to appear, or was sent, which in his opinion wasn't possible, it was an anomaly, not a living thing. Although at the moment, it didn't matter what it was, all that mattered was that that obnoxious, pompous piece of shit television had it, and he didn't. A spiderweb of cracks began to appear on the crystal glass as the tall demon stood and took a few long strides to stand right next to the floor to ceiling window. Series of thoughts ran through his head, jealous, possessive thoughts, at he stared in envy at the dancing lights.</p><p>He was not jealous of the lights no... he was jealous of the one that seemed to possess them. They should be...no... ARE rightfully his, his ignorant rival didn't deserve them. Suddenly the glass in his hand shattered, causing shards of glass and drops of the dark alcoholic amber liquid to fall to the floor, but he paid it no mind as he continued to gaze at the river of flames that burned in the sky. A simple snap of his fingers and the debris of the broken glass were gone in a blink, his eyes fixed on his target. Perhaps it was about time he pay his old rival a visit, their little game had gone on for roughly 68 years, and now it was time for him to take what he rightfully deserved, and dispose of the electrical menace once and for all.</p><p>Although for now, he was content to watch them from a distance, they would be his soon enough, he simply had to be patient. Soon enough, he would possess those beautiful flames.....</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Dancing In The Stars</strong> </em> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not a chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry Just a quick note, if you have any characters of your own that you would like to see please leave a comment, and I may or may not add them depending on where the story goes. Also please let me know if you prefer to read it from the character starting off in hell or if you would like to see a piece of how they died and then there fall to hell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Looks like poor Elara has no idea what she's in for. Our dear little owl demon is going to need to try and lay low, but with The Radio Demon's focus on getting his claws on her dancing lights (which, unbeknownst to him means catching her) she may need more than just a disappearing act to escape him. Especially when she not only has no idea what danger she's in, but also because she's intent on antagonizing him from the second they meet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>